7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexia Fallon
A carefree girl with stupid spirits in her control. Appearance Alexia has dull blonde hair, tied into a medium-length high ponytail with a white and black solid hair tie. She likes to put blue fabric ribbon-things in her hair though I have no idea what they are tbh. Her eyes are hazel/green. Alexia wears a white knee-length dress, with black straps and a black ribbon pulling it in at the waist. The bottom of the dress has a patterned rim of a semi-circle pattern, that also features on her lamp and on a bracelet that is important to the sprite charming family. On her feet she wears loose blue socks and brown shoes with straps. Personality Alexia is a curious girl who never likes to stay still for too long. She often finds her mind wandering in class, and usually prefers chatting to her sprites rather than doing work. She doesn't like acting proper, doing chores, and adhering to rules, but would definitely cry if she got told off in front of other people. She always tries to be friendly in order to make new friends, but is probably a bit of a doormat when it comes to bullies. Power Alexia can use her lamp to summon elemental sprites (spirits similar to will'o'wisps). The sprites are quite weak on their own but, when working together, can overwhelm an enemy. Then can cause elemental-based attacks or status effects e.g. burns. However, because of Alexia's young age, her sprites share her immaturity. As a result, cooperation and communication between them is often difficult to achieve. The sprites can get bored from time to time and do things without Alexia's input, usually in the form of chaos that Alexia gets blamed for. The lamp Alexia uses to summon sprites is one of many relics forged in the spirit world that are handed down only within sprite-charming families. The sprites themselves are essences of the spirits found in the spirit world, and therefore are much weaker, can only make murmuring noises and only partially interact with objects. The relics are dangerous in other people's hands, as they not only bring sprites into Fantasia, but, when used in the spirit world can be used for their primary use: transporting spirits and their powers from one world to another, as if through back-alleys. Backstory Alexia comes from a family of sprite-charmers living in Fantasia, which specialise in summoning the sprites. However, she doesn't understand much of this and instead focuses on playing with her sprites. While she would rather idle away her days outside with her sprites, she was sent to the academy in the hope it would focus her. Although Alexia doesn't like this prospect, she sees it as a way to make new friends. Alexia knows very little of what the sprites can do, where they come from, and what they actually are. This is because her parents don't want to scare her, and are conflicted over whether to let her be free to have fun while she's young, or let her know of the potentially sinister consequences. well ain't that spoopy Relationships Trivia * Alexia likes the drink Sprite probably. For obvious reasons. Art Category:GreenLeaf Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Female